fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenda Hoshida
"I don't care that you have nothing to do with this. I don't care if you're innocent. All I care about is that you know Oliver, so you need to DIE!''" - Xenda, talking to Gia after she begs Xenda not to kill her'' Xenda Hoshida is a 27 year old woman created for the anime TV show and manga Fairy Tail and the brother of Oliver Hoshida. She is fanmade and is not currently a member of a guild. She uses Reshape Magic. Appearance Xenda is taller than her brother, standing at about 5' 7", which is tall, although some may speculate that she uses her magic to make her legs taller. She has has had pink hair since her birth, as her mother Isabel Hoshida had pink hair as well. Her hair goes down about an inch past her shoulders. She has brown eyes like her brother's, but unlike her brother, her eyes have been the same shade since birth. In The Xenda Arc, Xenda is seen wearing a no-strap black dress and black high-heel shoes. Because of the heels giving her the extra height, she towers over Oliver in this arc. Later on, however, Xenda is seen wearing other clothing such as a white Heart Kruez t-shirt and a red skirt and other clothes. Personality Being an antagonist, Xenda is mean spirited and malicious. However, she is very creative on how she does things and can be quite manipulative at times. She enjoys taking advantage of others and playing with their emotions, although she doesn't have much emotion herself. She doesn't mind if a few lives are lost if it means her goal is achieved. She doesn't listen to most people and she does what she wants without other people giving her advice or warning her not to do something. Most other people don't matter to her, and this is probably because she isn't in a dark guild, she doesn't have any friends and both her parents are dead. History and appearances Xenda Hoshida was born on June 12th, X765 in the small town of Kibishīdesu. 2 years later, her brother Oliver Hoshida was born and her mother died at birth. This greatly angered Xenda, and she thought that Oliver was responible for this. Her father never noticed that that was the reason why his children never got along. Growing up, Xenda never played with Oliver and was always on her own. Oliver didn't mind this because he had other friends (Sierra and Gia). Sierra and Gia tried to become friends with Xenda, but she rejected them. Oliver left the house at 13 to go look for a guild, but Xenda (who was 15 at the time) stayed at the house. She thought that Oliver didn't deserve the right to be successful and join a guild. One day, Zenda is attacked by a strange man that says that he's 'been watching her whole life'. He says he knows that Xenda wants to get back at his brother and offers to teach her magic, so every day for a year Xenda sneaks out of the house at night to learn how to use Reshape magic. When she is 17, she kills her father because she thinks it will help her find Oliver again. She also attempts to kill Sierra and Gia, but Sierra is nowhere to be found and Gia escapes with a scar on her upper back. Then when she is 26 (11 years after Oliver left the house) Xenda goes to try to find Oliver, and eventually finds out where he lives. The Xenda arc (fanmade arc) One day, Xenda kidnaps her brother Oliver Hoshida in the middle of the night and takes him back to their home. When Oliver wakes up the next day, Xenda beats him up for about 5 minutes and then explains to Oliver how she still thinks that he is responsible for their mother's death (at this point veiwers of the anime/manga don't know about their past so their is a flashback), and that he doesn't deserve to be in a guild, so now he has to be her slave. After about a week of slavery, Team Natsu finally figures out where Oliver is and break into the house. Then there is a fight between Team Natsu (and Oliver) and Xenda. Xenda is eventually defeated. Magic and abilities 'Reshape Magic - '''This magic allows the user to alter the shape and size of inanimate objects, as well as living things such as plants, animals and even humans. '''Reshape Growth - '(Seichō o sai keisei) Xenda grows something to the size of her liking. She often uses this on herself to make herself more powerful. 'Reshape Shrink - '(Shurinku sai keisei) Xenda shrinks something to the size of her liking. She often uses this on her opponents and then picks them up and throws them or crushes them with her foot. 'Reshape Alter - '(Arutā no keijō o henkō) Xenda reshapes something to her liking. She doesn't use this spell often as it does not have much use. 'Reshape Galaxy - '(Risheipugyarakushī) This is Xenda's most powerful spell, which allows her to grow to the point of being able to hold a planet in the palm of her hand. She has only been seen using this spell once, and it consumes a lot of magic power, so she rarely uses it.